Love's sorrow
by Reveire
Summary: Al final su soledad acaba siendo artificial. [Umibozu/Kouka].


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Advertencias:** basado en el capítulo 579 del manga.

 **Notas:** Esto va para **CattivaRagazza,** que la quiero y que es genial ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y pido disculpas que esto salió tan así nomás y casi sin sentido, pero va con todo el amor del mundo, dah. ¡Espero que pueda disfrutarse!

* * *

 **Love's sorrow**

* * *

(hubo un tiempo donde podía escuchar su voz susurrante y su soledad enternecedora que lo llamaba desde aquel solitario lugar, donde ella habitaba, y lo esperaba para seguir amándolo).

.

Primero son sus ojos de arcilla y su frialdad inquebrantable que le paralizan la existencia. Kankou la ve, con las manos temblándole levemente, y ella es algo así como un trozo de soledad que vagabundea por el paisaje gris. A él le sorprende verla allí, de repente, y antes de darse cuenta la sola vida de ella deslumbra por entre toda esa muerte constante.

Cree entonces que ella se consuela, triste, por su soledad eterna, inacabable; pero su voz –que es un susurro leve– murmura: «Yo estoy viva, ¿sabes?». Y en un rincón suyo él cree que aquello es suficiente para acabar de deslumbrarlo.

Le gusta llamarlo «amor a primera vista», en realidad, a pesar de que su imagen aún le niebla los ojos, confundiéndolo.

.

Ella está completamente sola.

Lo sabe pues la ha seguido tantas noches y tantos días como pudo y se acostumbró a su aura solitaria. Como siempre ha seguido sus instintos cree que es mejor alejarse de todo aquello que parece un desierto perenne e irrompible. (Pero entonces vuelve a fijarse en sus ojos callados y sus palabras leves que le cortan los labios. La figura de ella en lo alto de todo lo que se ha terminado, se ha trabado en sus órbitas y Kankou posee, ahora, el corriente deseo de tener aquella imagen más de cerca).

Así que va y suelta palabras estúpidas sólo para seguir siendo ignorado, conquistándola fallidamente. El silencio infinito de ella hacia los gritos constantes de él resuenan y Kankou se ha acostumbrado a verla vagar por el alba y por las noches (él va detrás de ella, como quien sigue a la nada que lo posee todo).

Entonces ella por fin se detiene y clava su mirada congelada sobre él, solo para que Kankou pueda soltar simples palabras que realmente no valen la pena. Pero entonces la piel de ella se ablanda y deja que la fascinación de él explote, susurrando:

–Mi nombre es Kouka.

(Entonces por un leve momento, que estallará eternidades más tarde, a él se le olvida lo que es estar solo).

.

Kouka es una resiliencia andante y a él le gusta considerarse a sí mismo un nefelibato, de vez en cuando. Pero resulta ser que Kouka vive en una ataraxia constante y él se queda fijo ante esto, observándola. Él encuentra entonces cierto gusto por quedarse encantado con todo lo que se relacione con ella, y antes de darse cuenta clava su vista en la mirada indiferente que tiene y cuando se va, lejos, sólo como siempre, se pega a él los silencios muertos del planeta y la vida de ella que deslumbra por todo ese gris.

Por un momento cree exageradamente que ella quizás está algo así como orgullosa de su soledad, mas no es así. Ser solitaria para Kouka ya es una costumbre y es una parte que se ha pegado al resto de su vida. Él la entiende, entonces, por unos momentos. (Y se siente ridículo al quedarse fascinado otra vez).

Así que repentinamente Kouka se queda apegada a él. Pues la vida solitaria que él trae es un tanto diferente; rodeado de ruidos constantes y de silencio eterno, sin conocer dónde dejar sus pies puestos. Kouka susurra entonces que quiere marcharse por un momento con él y entonces la entiende por un segundo más, si es capaz.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se apegan al otro sin mirarse directamente, con Kouka escuchando la vida ruidosa de él y Kankou estremeciéndose ante la sola imagen de ella.

.

De repente se ve enamorado de sus manos de arroyo seco y su imagen de acuarela contra el viento seco, esa imagen breve de ella que desaparece por lo lejano para ya no volver jamás. Sin darse cuenta Kankou bebe de ella y de su voz seca que lo llama en silencio, aunque ella quiera negar, y cuando la busca desesperadamente por todo lo desierto Kouka ya no está.

(entonces tú has sido algo así como un sueño).

(mentira).

La busca, entonces. Sigue sus pasos solitarios por el alba y entre aquel camino, temiendo olvidar su rostro (su voz, su todo), Kankou experimenta lo que es estar realmente solo. Al final, su soledad acaba siendo artificial, esa que lo ha acompañado toda su vida, y sólo se vuelve verdadera cuando la ausencia de ella lo llena.

Pero entonces Kouka está sola de nuevo y con las órbitas llenas de resignación. Él podría sentir la inmensa satisfacción llenarle las venas pero entonces ella le sonríe tristemente confesando que no esperaba volver a verlo, y sus viejas palabras («yo estoy viva, sabes») se le traban en los labios resecos.

De repente Kouka suelta las palabras leves entre sus dedos cansados y ella realmente necesita estar sola, pues son las palabras de quien lo ha perdido todo y es libre de toda presión angustiosa, y la emoción de quien añora tenerlo todo de nuevo entre sus manos le hace temblar la vida contra aquella vida gris.

Al verlo frente a ella, murmura, triste:

–Necesito vivir sola, yo…

(pero es mentira,

hay una parte de mía que

se apega a tu presencia constante

que es casi como una alucinación

y me gustaría romper con mi silencio constante

y llamarte para…)

Entonces él la abraza y toca levemente sus cabellos fríos bajo sus manos resecas. Esta vez él no está temblando ni tiene la mirada grisácea. («Perdóname por no saber curarte la soledad, Kouka»). Ella le siente temblar sobre su cuerpo y sin prestar atención incluso ella lleva sus manos a sus hombros y los presiona débilmente como quien no quiere separarse nunca más.

(perdóname si esto suena estúpido,

es que soy un ridículo,

pero sin ti, estoy solo).

Kouka lo entiende, entonces. En su silencio eterno afirma lo mismo y entonces en el alba, en los días y en las noches y en las lluvias, está él abrazándola torpemente y ella escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro, acariciándole los nudillos y él aprendiendo a conocer su lado frágil, que se liga a las manos torpes de él.

A fin de cuentas han estado solos toda su vida y acaban queriéndose, sin remedio alguno, con ella explorando la felicidad sencilla bajo él y Kankou prometiéndole mil palabras en las que ella asiente afirmativamente, sin darle importancia, pues ha encontrado cierto gusto en ya no estar sola (nunca más).

.

(Pero de repente ella se va y Kankou está sólo otra vez. Es padre y no sabe proteger sus propios fallos, ni sus errores ni sus escasas eternidades felices en el pasado. Acaba por ser un gris andante que se deteriora en el optimismo fallido que cultiva dentro de sí, y termina por ser una solitario sin identidad).

Le queda la imagen rota y eterna de Kouka trabada en sus órbitas y en su piel, y su tacto tembloroso correspondiendo levemente a su abrazo cuando él le declaraba que tampoco quiere estar sólo, jamás.

.

(y ya no puede escuchar su voz susurrante ni su soledad enternecedora que lo llamaba desde aquel solitario lugar, donde ella habitaba, y lo esperaba para seguir amándolo.

Nunca más).

.

.


End file.
